


You are not Useless

by GirlZombieSlayer



Series: Lady Dimitrescu and her Good Girl [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: And I'm not entirely sure if it counts as that but it's a just in case sorta tag, F/F, Mentions of Character Death, Not by Alcina tho, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer
Summary: Delphi has been happy living with Lady Dimitrescu and her daughters for over a month until her uncle decides that she doesn’t deserve to be alive. He comes after her believing she is living on her own in an attempt to get rid of her but he messed with the wrong pet.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu/Original Female Character, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lady Dimitrescu and her Good Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171376
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	You are not Useless

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned on getting this out as fast as I did but my dad's currently in the hospital since Monday due to early stroke warnings and then had a stroke Wednesday morning so...I needed to keep myself occupied. This is a one chapter thing, I might do another fic with in a month or so, unless I feel inspired, that involves Delphi's period...I won't go into anymore detail other than that lol
> 
> Please let me know if there's spelling mistakes, as I've said with my other fic...this isn't beta read cause my beta has been busy lately. I go through it multiple times and always miss something so please tell me if something is misspelled :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. I'm gonna go sleep.

A month and two weeks had passed since Delphi had decided to intrude on Lady Alcina Dimitrescu’s castle. Originally she was terrified, hell she still had that underlying fear that something could happen, but now she had warmed up to Daniela and her daughters while being stupidly in love with Alcina. Was she happy for the first time in a long time? Yes and she had no issue with anything except maybe the occasional screaming and dying servant that Alcina decided was no longer useful as a servant. She would just spend most of her day writing in her journal, using the typewriter that Alcina gave her, or reading; there wasn’t much to do in the castle...when she wasn't having sex with Alcina.

She wore her collar every day, it told servants who she belonged to even though many of them knew by now. Delphi was sitting at the table her typewriter sat on and she stared at the paper she had unintentionally typed when she spaced out. The door opened behind her and she instantly crumpled the paper, only Alcina would just waltz into the room without knocking, even her daughters had the courtesy of knocking once before letting themselves in. “I brought you some tea.” cooed the older woman as she set the cup down beside her.

“Thank you.” smiled Delphi as she tossed the paper into the trash, Alcina knitting her brows together before watching Delphi taking a sip of tea. She had seen Delphi throw things away before but she could tell that there was something off about her at the moment.

Alcina tilted her head, staring at the paper ball that Delphi had thrown away. “Have you eaten?”

“I’ve only had breakfast.” she answered truthfully as she shifted the stack of papers she had already typed up. She knew Alcina hated it when she missed meals and was most likely giving her a cross look. “Shall I go get something to eat?”

“Do I really need to answer that?” inquired Alcina. Delphi pushed the chair up and walked to the door, disappearing out of it to go and grab a snack from the kitchens or ask Greta, if she saw her, to grab her something to eat. She reached into the trash can and pulled out the paper ball, carefully uncrumpling it so as to not rip the paper.

A sharp inhale came from the older woman as her eyes widened in a somewhat manic expression, similar to Daniela and her sisters but in anger rather than with the glee they got when being allowed to kill or torture someone. Her fingers tightened on the paper and Alcina was surprised she didn’t rip it in half. ‘ _You’re Useless. You’re Useless. You’re Useless. You’re Useless._ ’ was typed on the page from top of bottom.

The Lady of the Castle knew Delphi’s uncle left an impression on her, she still had the letters from him and caught her occasionally reading them while looking depressed. She folded the paper up and tucked it away just as she picked up the sound of Delphi returning. The younger woman walked in carrying a small plate of cut up fruit slices. “Why did you miss lunch and dinner?”

“I...didn’t feel like eating.” answered Delphi as she set the plate down on the table and sat down in the chair. “Why didn’t you notice?”

Pursing her lips in annoyance, Lady Dimitrescu knew Delphi was sort of right. She always accompanied the younger woman to her meal but the last two meals she was stuck dealing with her brother who she would be keeping far from Delphi until she saw fit. “Delphine…” a small groan came from the younger woman. “I say Delphi when you don’t need to be chastised.” Rolling her eyes, Delphi just placed a new piece of paper into the typewriter. “You are aware that I had a meeting, it lasted longer than I wanted.”

Delphi pushed a piece of apple into her mouth and chewed on it as she raised her eyebrows at the statement. “I know.”

A hand gently touched her head and stroked the top of it as Delphi started moving her hands across the keys of the typewriter, the clicking of the keys being the only sound in the room aside from Delphi occasionally taking a sip of tea or eating a piece of fruit. Lady Dimitrescu shifted and pulled a chair over, setting it beside her human and sitting down. She crossed her legs while tugging some of her dress up and settled her hands on her lap. “Pet.” A soft hum came from the human woman as she continued to watch the paper she was typing on. “Does your uncle ever try to contact you?”

That caused Delphi to stop, her fingers hovering over the keys she planned on pushing. “Um...I have texts on my phone when I boot it up occasionally but it’s him belittling me.”

“What is he saying?” Leather covered knuckles gently rubbed against her jaw in a soothing manner.

Withdrawing her hands back from the keys, she looked at Alcina before looking down at her hands. “I’d...rather not go into detail.”

The hand shifted to cup her jaw, fingers lightly biting into her jaw line as Delphi’s face was turned towards her. “When have I ever not demanded an answer?”

The 25 year old bit at her lower lip as she seemed slightly nervous before opening the drawer beside her and pulling her phone out. While the castle did have electricity, she was able to charge it occasionally but she rarely booted it up, maybe once a week at most and would spend all of fifteen minutes on it before putting it away. Thankfully no other hitman had arrived, maybe the mysterious disappearance of the other one made the client wise up. She pressed down on the side button until the screen lit up and the gentle caressing of leather covered knuckles returned to her jawline. It took a total of maybe a minute and a half for her phone to completely boot up and Alcina tilted her head lightly as she saw a photo of a man and woman hugging onto a smiling Delphi; her parents.

Before she could even open her texts, she made a small annoyed noise as three more came over. “It’s basically him saying I’m a scared little shit who runs cause I know I’m wrong. I’ll regret what happened to my parents...I already do.” She thumbed through some of the texts and let out a small sigh. “I’ll be the last face he sees when I die.” She tilted the phone towards Alcina, the Vampire letting out a growl. The man was threatening what belonged to her. “There’s others of him calling me worthless and the like. It tells him I’ve read it due to our phones but I refuse to answer him, so that makes him angry.”

“He’s threatening what’s mine.” was growled out of the woman’s red painted lips, her fangs bared.

“He won’t follow through. Don’t worry.”

“I will worry.” was all Lady Dimitrescu said before kissing her temple and standing up. “I need to go and handle something in the cellar.”

Nodding, Delphi leaned back in her chair and looked at the taller woman. “I might go to the library once I finish my tea.”

The woman stroked at the top of Delphi’s hair. “I’ll meet you there in a bit.” With a light pat on her head, Lady Dimitrescu turned and left the bedroom.

It was maybe twenty more minutes before Delphi got up to leave the bedroom, grabbing the book she had been previously reading the night before. Unlike her usual attire, she was wearing a tank top and leggings that she had convinced Alcina to let her wear; turns out she really likes how Delphi’s ass looks like in the leggings or so the possessive ass grab that happened suggested. She waved at Greta as the two passed in the hallway and the younger woman made her way down the main staircase to head to the library, she vaguely heard the main doors open and close but she didn’t really acknowledge it. The doors were almost always opening and closing either cause the sisters were going out or coming back, servants were coming in or out, or a new servant was being brought in cause one failed Lady Dimitrescu and was more or less...turned into wine.

“Delphine.” spoke a voice that made her entire body freeze, her blood turning cold as she clutched the book against her chest. “If you wanted to hide, this castle wasn’t a good idea.” Delphi said nothing as she seemed nervous. “Delphine Pandora!”

The usage of her middle name caused her to slightly jump, panic filling her eyes this time. She turned and saw her father’s brother, her uncle, Nathan Rossi. He looked similar to her father but slightly younger, his black hair was greying; that was new. “H…” her voice quit on her. She cleared her throat and took a step away. “How did you find me?”

“I got a friend of mine to follow your cell phone signal whenever it came on. I asked around the village and there’s not too many Americans living in this part.”

“You can’t just walk into the castle like you own it.” Delphi forced out.

Nathan just stared at her before pulling a gun out of the back of his pants and she backed up quickly. “You got your parents killed. You knew the consequences and you went along with it anyways.”

“The hitman was after me…”

She barely had time to react as his gun was raised, the gun going off and she managed to move just enough that instead of going into her left thigh, the bullet grazed it but the pain of it caused her to lose her balance. “Yeah, hurts doesn’t it?”

Delphi’s left hand instantly covered the wound, the skin on wound contact causing a burning sensation. She looked up and saw Greta running to the balcony but she subtly shook her head to tell her not to come down and instead the woman ran and if she had to guess, it was to get Lady Dimitrescu. “Yeah, hurts worse than the one I got on my cheek when the other hitman came after me.” she forced out as she shifted and put her back against the chair she was near, she lifted her hand to see the bullet had torn a good chunk of her flesh and blood coated her hand. “I don’t live alone.”

Nathan just laughed, in a mocking sort of way before spinning in his spot as he looked around. “Looks like ya do little girl! Nobody’s running to your rescue!”

“Yet.” was all she managed but he was instantly in front of her, kicking her hand off her wound and stepping on it, an actual scream of pain leaving her as he twisted his foot. “You fucker!”

“Mouthy.” he said as he lowered the gun to her right thigh but just as he pulled the trigger, she jerked herself to the side, the same pain going across her right thigh but not as bad. Looking, she noticed that the graze was relatively smaller than the one he was stepping on. Granted yes, it hurt like a bit to move with his foot on her left thigh but she needed too...she wasn’t going to let him actually shoot her thigh. “Stop moving!”

The 25 year old looked up at her uncle in disbelief. “Stop moving?! You’re fucking shooting me!” Delphi rubbed her fingers together, feeling the wetness of her blood resting there. If Greta didn’t find Alcina by now, the vampire would’ve either heard the gunshot or could smell her blood. “Can we talk about this?!”

“Oh, scared for your life and you want to make a deal?”

“She’ll kill you.” was all Delphi got out.

That statement caused Nathan to knit his brows together. “Are you referring to yourself in the third person? Because if you are, that’s really funny, little dove.” That caused anger to cross her face as she stared up at him. “Sorry. Did hearing your dad’s term of endearment for you, anger you?”

Gripping at his ankle, she pushed as hard as she could to get him to step off her wound but he just pushed down harder, her eyes crossing in pain. “She’ll either make it quick or will give you to her daughters. If she gives you to her daughters, it’ll be a slow and painful death. They enjoy new…” He hit her across the face with his gun making her slump over and spit blood out of her mouth. “The more you hit me the more she takes her time!”

“You’ve gone insane haven’t you?! There’s nobody here! Nobody in the village said anyone lived here!” No, they wouldn’t...would they? A stranger with a gun showed up and they most likely knew Alcina would take care of him.

Running her hand across her bottom lip, she shifted her leg to get it away from her uncle’s foot and instantly put her hand over it. Blood and mud smearing on the floor once he lowered his foot and took a step back, his gun aimed at her. He was waiting for a reason to shoot her again. “So this is what...torture? Mom and dad were taken out quick by a hitman that was after me! He was after me! The hitman failed to notice I didn’t live there! He assumed I lived there and…” A gunshot went off but it wasn’t near her, it was a warning shot above her head that actually made her flinch.

Nathan let out an annoyed sigh. “You’re useless.” Delphi’s eyes widened slightly as the phrase went through her head multiple times. “If your parents could have seen into the future I wonder if they would’ve aborted your worthless ass. You’ve done nothing worthwhile besides getting them killed.”

“I saved trafficking victims, you fucker.” she hissed through her gritted teeth. Oh how she hated how affected she was by the term he just used on her...why did it affect her so much? She needed to act like it didn’t bother her, he couldn’t have noticed her reaction. Right? “Mom and dad told me to go for it, they knew the consequences because I told them it and they told me to go after the scoop and forget the consequences. They knew doing it would save people’s lives!”

“You’re useless.” he repeated, a smirk growing on his face as he saw the expression on Delphi’s face instantly change. “All the talk and yet a simple phrase fucks with you. I must’ve left an impression the last time we spoke on the phone when you told me about the funeral. You’re. Fucking. Useless.”

A shadow instantly covered the both of them and Nathan watched as a small smile formed on Delphi’s face. “You fucked up.” she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

His gun raised at her face but before he could pull the trigger, the shadow moved and something sharp slammed into his right calf before yanking his leg out from under him. Daniela dragged him back just as Delphi rolled herself out of the way in case he tried to fire a shot but her uncle was screaming from the blade in his calf. “She warned you.” spoke Alcina as she walked around, as elegant as ever as he looked up at her in surprise and horror. “You entered my home without permission and assaulted what belongs to ME!” The last word was screamed in a terrifying way that terrified and weirdly aroused Delphi. Bad Delphi, now wasn’t the time. “So…” How could someone so terrifyingly beautiful compose herself so fast. “...my daughter Daniela, stopped you.”

“You don’t live alone.” was all he managed as he looked at Delphi.

“I don’t live alone.” she growled.

Nathan made the second biggest mistake of his life when he attempted to quickly aim his gun at Delphi, the woman recoiling but a leather encased hand quickly snatched up his wrist and aimed it above Delphi in case he tried to pull the trigger. Alcina tightened her hand so hard that Delphi swore she could hear the bones breaking, the gun was dropped and before it hit the ground, one of Daniela’s sisters caught it. He was effortlessly lifted off the ground by his wrist and Alcina snarled as she looked at Nathan. “Who is this man?”

“He called me useless.” was all Delphi needed to say.

Nathan was thrown and he slammed into the nearest wall. “Girls, take him to the cellar and chain him up! Also take care of his wound, he’s bleeding all over my floor. I’ll deal with him shortly.”

“She’s bleeding all over your floor!” spat out the man as Alcina’s head slowly turned towards him, her eyes wide and manic looking. He instantly shrunk back before Daniela and her sisters grabbed him, dragging him through one of the side doors.

Once he was out of sight, the taller woman looked at the younger woman. “I’m fine.”

“He shot you.”

Delphi just gave a small smile. “He grazed me, I have good reflexes. I needed them as a journalist otherwise I would’ve been shot multiple times by now.”

“He. Shot. You.” Before Delphi could answer her, she was instantly picked up into the other woman’s arms, her own arms going around Lady Dimitrescu’s neck. “Greta! Bring medical supplies to my bedroom, NOW!”

She couldn’t even see Greta but she knew the woman must’ve been lurking around to the point that Lady Dimitrescu knew she was there. She was taken down the familiar halls of the castle that lead to the Tall Lady’s bedroom. She was set down on the bed the moment they entered the room and Greta came running in shortly after, Alcina snatching the items away and scaring her away. “Can you be nice?” She was given an annoyed look before the older woman came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“You are not useless.” firmly spoke the woman as she actually ripped one of Delphi’s only two pairs of leggings. “That man will regret the moment he spoke to you like that. He will regret the fact he made you think that.”

“I don’t…”

The paper Delphi had thrown away early was tossed into her lap. The 25 year old instantly shut up as she thumbed open the paper and saw the phrases. “You are not useless. Do you understand me?” Delphi just stared at the paper as she felt Alcina clean her wounds before needing to stitch up the bigger of the two but it only took a few stitches, instead of wiping the blood away she just licked it but it was small little licks, nothing too much. “Delphine!”

“I understand.” whispered the younger woman.

Alcina seized the back of Delphi’s neck and kissed her, the human melted into her almost instantly as she returned the kiss. Their lips moving together and a small moan escaped the younger of the two as their tongues pressed together. “You matter to me.” She shifted and hoisted her up the bed, pushing her against the headboard as she held her up, Delphi wrapping her less injured leg around her as Alcina held the other one up.

“You tore my leggings.” muttered Delphi as they kissed.

A throaty chuckle just left the older woman as she slid a hand down and pushed it into Delphi’s waistband, underneath her pantis and ran her fingers across her folds. “I prefer you pantsless anyways.” A laugh escaped Delphi before it was ended with a moan as two fingers slid into her. “Just need you to get wet enough.”

“For what?” she asked with a small moan.

Lady Dimitrescu smirked as she pumped both fingers into her and angled her thumb to press against Delphi’s clit, the feeling of the younger woman rolling her hips against her hand was beautiful. Once she figured Delphi was wet enough, she slid her fingers out of her slowly and sucked her fingers clean. She quickly undressed herself before tearing the rest of the younger woman’s leggings and her panties off as if she was ripping paper. “Take your shirt off and bra off.”

Delphi did as she was instructed without any hesitation, tossing the tanktop and sports bra she was wearing to the side as Alcina was digging around in the nightstand before pulling out a strap on. “I...um…”

Alcina gently shushed her as she attached the toy onto her waist, tugging the straps until the toy was snug against her hips. “You’ve taken three or four of my fingers since now and my tongue. This is maybe a tad bit thicker than four fingers. I’ll go slow.”

“I’d say I’ve never been penetrated but…”

“Considering I can make you come undone on my fingers or my tongue, that’d be a lie.” teased the older woman as she spread Delphi’s legs, putting a pillow under the thigh that had stitches. “But you’ve never been penetrated by a toy.” She angled her hips and rubbed the silicone toy against the younger woman’s cunt, watching as it started glistening from Delphi’s wetness. “I will go slow but once you’re adjusted…” a throaty chuckle left her as she raised a brow. “Don’t be surprised if your hips hurt in the morning.”

Why was that oddly erotic? “You need to handle my uncle.”

“After I fuck you senseless. He can wait and think about what he did.” Alcina spoke firmly before pulling back a bit and pressing the tip of the toy against Delphi’s entrance. A sharp inhale escaped the woman beneath her and she slowly pushed in, inch after inch until her hips were pressed against Delphi’s. She peppered kisses across the top of her good girl’s chest and her neck as she waited for the all clear.

Gently running her nails across her shoulders, Delphi felt full and while it did burn a bit, it was the same as when she had her fingers in her for the first time; it was a good burn. “Move.” she finally spoke. Alcina pulled the toy almost fully out before slamming her hips back, Delphi swore she saw stars at the impact. “Oh fuck.”

“I warned you.” sang Alcina as she positioned her hands on the bed beside Delphi’s hips before rapidly thrusting into her, their hips meeting with each thrust as Alcina bit at her own lower lip and smiled devilishly as she watched the younger woman beneath her. Her head tilted back, her breasts bouncing with each thrust and her hands moved to grab leverage on the blankets and sheets beneath him. “You. Are. Mine.” Each word was emphasized with a hard thrust that drove Delphi crazy. “You’re my good girl.” She looked down and smiled as she watched the toy slide in and out of her lover without any resistance. “Such a good little pet, taking my cock so well.” A squeal like moan left the younger woman. “You like my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes.” moaned the 25 year old. “Yes, I love it so much.”

“Who loves you?” whispered Alcina as she thrust faster than humanly possible.

“Y-You?”

A small nod came from the older woman as she spread a hand across her stomach. “Who is useful?”

Why did that make a sharp inhale come from Delphi, the Vampire swore she almost saw tears in her eyes but if that was so, she knew it wasn’t from how rough she was fucking her. “Me.”

Lady Dimitrescu grabbed both of Delphi’s arms and hoisted her up, her arms quickly going around her waist as she slammed upwards into her and heard the moans get louder, slightly higher, and more frequent. She felt arms wrap around her and nails run down her shoulder blades as she felt some slight resistance and smirked; Delphi was close. “Come for me.” She slammed up once and Delphi pressed her mouth against her shoulder, her teeth lightly sinking into her skin as she came hard around the toy. A laugh erupted from Alcina as she looked down, feeling wetness hitting her own thighs and saw the younger woman was actually dripping around the toy. “So rough sex is your thing, I shall file that away with biting.” She instantly bit at her neck lightly making a small giggle-moan leave Delphi. Gently rubbing at one of Delphi’s hips, she could feel the slight jerks her hips were doing as she was still sensitive and coming down from her high.

Resting her head on shoulder, Delphi gently ran her fingers across her collarbones. “What about you?”

A hand gently cupped her chin and some of her throat before guiding Delphi’s face toward her own, their lips pecked together several times before one single deep kiss happened. Their tongues tasting one another and a shuddering moan escaped the American as she felt Alcina thicken and lengthen her tongue a bit, memories of that being inside of her flooding back to her as she rolled her hips, hands quickly seizing them and keeping her still. The older woman was the one who broke the kiss as she leaned back as she stared at the thoroughly fucked Delphi. “We’ll worry about me later, okay? I need you to know you’re not useless. You will never be useless.”

“Cause sex is good?” teased Delphi.

Lips pursed, a huff of laughter escaped the Lady of the Castle. “Because believe it or not, I care for you and for as long as you remain in this castle, with me, I will always care for you.” With one more sweet, chastise kiss, Lady Dimitrescu gently lifted her pet off her lap before laying her down. “Clean up, get dressed, and meet me in the main hall if you want to see me take care of your uncle because I will. He will never, ever hurt you again.”

She waited to see if Delphi would answer her, the younger woman’s breath still slightly fast but given the fucking she just gave her; that was understandable. “I’ll be the last of my family.”

“No.” she saw the shake of Alcina’s head. “You just gained a new one.”

The Lady of the Castle raised from the bed and undid the toy from her waist before licking the length of it and catching the flush reappearing in Delphi’s cheeks. “Such a tasty little pet. In more ways than one.”

Delphi covered her face in embarrassment but her cunt ached for more, she wanted more sex. She wanted to be fucked into the morning or until she fell asleep from exhaustion. She wanted that but right now she needed to watch Alcina handle her uncle. She rolled over to the edge of the bed and stood up, her pelvis showed small signs of being sore and she shuddered a little in pleasure at the thought of it. She heard the door close, meaning the Vampire left the bedroom and she went to their bathroom to quickly clean herself up and brush her hair so she didn't look like she was just fucked. While she could’ve dressed in the Victorian style dress she had been given since her first day in the castle or her nightgown, she decided to put her sports bra and tank top back on before digging out her last pair of leggings and putting them on. Before leaving, she looked in the vanity and readjusted the collar around her neck that felt so natural by this point she’d forget she was wearing it.

As stated, Lady Dimitrescu was waiting for her in the main hall and she gently took the younger woman’s hand to lead her to the cellar. It smelt of wine, blood, and various other scents she couldn’t put her finger on. As they walked deeper into the cellar, she could hear the sounds of the sisters giggling as they were most likely tormenting Nathan. “Girls.” They moved away instantly at the sound of their mother’s voice and the woman stood in front of the cell.

Nathan was bound by chains, his wrists having shackles around them and he had several cuts across him that were most likely inflicted by the sisters. “Delphine! Tell them to let me go!” Blue eyes narrowed in annoyance as Alcina smirked. “You useless bitch!”

The words stung a little but remembering what Alcina told her in the bedroom before coming down here, she managed to fight back those unpleasant feelings. The door opened and Alcina seized his shirt before hoisting him up a bit. “Your words won’t work on my pet anymore. You intruded in my home, shot and wounded what is mine. Delphi is protected by myself and my daughters and for that…” she let out a throaty chuckle before releasing him. The man fell about several feet, crying out as the chains yanked hard on his wrists and bit into his skin, his knees connecting painfully with the cobblestone ground. “See I could’ve made it quick and painless had you not shot her and then proceeded to stomp on one of her wounds.”

“Told you.” muttered Delphi low enough that her uncle glared at her.

“But for harming my property with the intent to kill her, I believe my girls have deserved a new toy to play with and…” Lady Dimitrescu paused before looking at Delphi. “What is his name?”

Nathan looked at his niece, shaking his head at her as if that would stop her from giving his name. “Nathan.”

He yanked at his chains with his good wrist, the one that wasn’t broken, as he glared at her. “Nathan.” spoke the older woman. “My girls always break their toys.” She stepped aside and motioned for the three to enter before stepping out, Daniela and her sisters pulling out their blades as they grinned at the bound man. Turning towards her human, Alcina gently rubbed at her jaw in that same soothing manner as earlier. “My darling, you may watch if you want but I won’t force you.”

That was when the screaming started as the sisters descended on Nathan, Delphi staring at what was happening but she never once moved until tilting her head back at Alcina. “I’m not useless.”

Grinning, Alcina let out a chuckle and nodded. “That’s my good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Trust me, the closer we get to the game, the more I'm gonna wanna write for the two. As I said I'm gonna go sleep now, it's nearly 5am so I wrote this between 12am and 4:30am so...yeah lmao. Thanks for reading!


End file.
